1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module comprising a component applied on a carrier element and, in particular, the electrical contact-connection of the component.
2. Description of Related Art
In microelectronics, components are usually mounted on carrier elements and subsequently packaged (e.g. encapsulated with plastics by injection-molding), whereby the intention is to ensure that the components are protected against harmful ambient influences. When packaging the component, during later mounting steps or in the event of temperature cycles during operation, mechanical strains can occur between the component and the materials surrounding the component. Since many components such as sensors react sensitively to mechanical strains and their functioning is impaired by said strains, it is desirable to reduce such mechanical strains. In practice, this is often achieved by thickening the adhesive that connects the component to the carrier element, since lateral and bending forces can be better absorbed by a thicker adhesive layer. However, the thickness of the adhesive layer and hence the quantity of the strains taken up by the adhesive are upwardly limited in conventional methods for producing the electrical contact-connection of the component with the carrier element.